AWESOME FORCE!
by World64
Summary: DISCLAIMER: THIS FANFICTION IS INTENTIONALLY BAD. I GAVE UP TRYING TO MAKE SOMETHING GOOD AND JUST HAD FUN WRITING WHATEVER THE HELL I WANTED. Now that that's cleared up, this is the story of the Doctor calling a meeting of AWESOME FORCE!, all the world's greatest heroes, to stop the Borasites, aliens who wish to suck all the awesome out of the world.


awesome force

by world64

the tardis materialized inside a large warehouse. out stepped a man in a tan blazer, cream-colored shirt, maroon bow tie, and red fez, with a look of worry on his face. the man was, of course, the Doctor. and he had just called a meeting of all of the universe's greatest heroes: the Awesome Force. "I hope the others get here soon..." he said. suddenly, he heard the sound of jets; of something whizzing toward him. it was none other than Tony Stark, the Iron Man. "Welp," he said, upon arrival, "looks like i'm first one here again." "Mr. Stark, thank god you're here!" said the Doctor. "you got my message, then?" "of course I did, Doc; messages from the tardis reach everyone." Suddenly, a red, flat-nose truck burst in through the wall. The door opened and out stepped a man with a green shirt and a strange watch on his wrist, as well as a man dressed like a bat. "Batman, Tommy, good to see you, and of course, Optimus." The truck proceeded to change shape before their eyes, becoming the mighty Autobot leader Optimus Prime. "Doctor, you called a meeting of Awesome Force?" "Yes, there's some VERY big trouble going on!" "Well, what is it?" said Batman. "You should all step inside the tardis. For you, Optimus, I think I can make it even bigger on the inside." And so the five heroes stepped inside the tardis and the Doctor put on a video. "These evil robots are called borasites. they're sucking all the awesome out of the world! they've already eliminated all race cars!" "No wonder Rodimus Prime couldn't make it" said optimus. "Yes! Precisely! We HAVE to stop these robots!" "But how?" asked Tommy. "Without the rest of Awesome Force, they're far too powerful for us!" "I'm sorry, but I'm gonna need you guys to hold them off while I go across time and space and fetch everyone else. Can you do that?" "We have to try," said Iron Man. "Yeah, time to roll out!" added Prime. "IT'S MORPHING TIME!" exclaimed Tommy, holding out his morpher. "DRAGONZORD!" Tommy had transformed into the mighty Green Ranger. "Alright, guys! Let's go save the world!" "YEAH!" And so, everyone left the tardis except the Doctor. "Good luck!" he yelled as they left. Then he closed the door and immediately started pressing buttons. "Alright, old girl, let's take this thing to a galaxy far, far away!"

Meanwhile, on Geonosis, Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano were busy trying to get to the newly built Separatist droid factory to shut it down. "Wait!" yelled Ahsoka, "what's that?" she was pointing at a blue box that had suddenly materialized in the middle of the battlefield. So Anakin looked and it was the tardis. "That's the tardis, Snips," he explained, "that's the Doctor. He's called a meeting of the Awesome Force. I was hoping he would get here soon." "The what?" asked Ahsoka, confused. "It's complicated. Listen, I'm gonna need you to lead our troops here until I return. The Doctor needs me." "I'll do my best, Master!" Anakin smiled and ran out toward the tardis. The Doctor opened the door and he rushed inside. "You could've picked a better place to land, Doctor," he said. "Sorry, the navigation on this thing's always been a bit wonky," he replied. "So, what's the emergency that calls for the presence of Awesome Force?" "I'll brief you when I pick up everyone." "Alright, what's our next stop?" The Doctor smiled. "The Starship Enterprise, of course." The Doctor ceased pressing buttons and pulled a lever, and the sound the tardis makes when it lands played. "Here we are!" he triumphantly declared. He opened the door and, sure enough, they were on the bridge of the Enterprise. "Captain, I'm not sure how this unidentified object got onboard the ship" said the ever-cold, ever-calculating voice of Spock. "I do," replied Captain James Tiberius Kirk. "Awesome Force again, huh?" "Indeed, Captain. Good to see you again! General Skywalker is already on board." "Alright!" Kirk began stepping into the tardis, then turned around to say "Spock, you have the con until I return" before closing the door behind him. The tardis then dematerialized, leaving the entire crew rather flabbergasted.

Meanwhile, back on Earth, a few more members of Awesome Force had received the Doctor's universal message. Nevertheless, without the full membership, they were sure enough unable to defeat the armies of borasites. The battle had been joined by Thor, the god of Thunder, as well as secret agent James Bond. "My laser watch is no match for these gentlemen!" said Bond, "there are simply too many of them!" "Where the hell is the Doctor?" added Batman, trying to bomb the borasites from his Batwing. "Everyone, be patient!" said Tommy from inside the Dragonzord, "the Doctor has never let us down before! He'll get everyone here, we just need to give him more time!" "Agreed," said Iron Man, blasting the robots with his arc repulsors. "Well said, Green Ranger," added Optimus Prime, blasting some robots with his laser rifle while chopping others in half with his mighty energon axe and simply stomping on a few of them. "Alright, we can hold out a bit longer!" agreed Thor, shooting a lightning through a whole line of robots, killing all of them at once. "AWESOME FORCE, GO!" they all said in unison. And so the epic battle continued.

Meanwhile, the tardis was still travelling across the starts in search of all the members of Awesome Force. "General, Captain," said the Doctor, "this is as far away from Earth as we'll have to go!" "Where are we going?" asked Anakin. "Eternia!" The tardis landed again. "Here we are now! Let's welcome the good Prince on board!" General Skywalker and Captain Kirk followed the Doctor to the door of the tardis, where he opened it to reveal that they were right outside Castle Greyskull, where Prince Adam was standing. "Doctor? Is that you?" "Yes it is, mate!" replied the Doctor. "Finally! I've been waiting here all day!" Prince Adam ran inside and shut the door behind him, after which the tardis took off once again. "Gentlemen," said the Doctor to Anakin and Kirk, "you remember Prince Adam, better known as He-man?" "Yes! Good to see you again, your majesty!" Anakin bowed. "At ease, General!" giggled Adam. "So, Doctor, what's the emergency?" "He won't tell us 'til he has everyone," explained Kirk. "Right, right. Who do we still need?" "Not too many more," replied the Doctor, "just one little trip to the far future, then the not too distant future, then the far distant past and then we'll have everyone." The tardis once again came to a hault. "And, here we are in the future!" The Doctor walked over to the door and opened it once again, revealing the interior of an entirely white-walled testing facility. In the corner was a woman with a white tank top with the Aperture logo on it, as well as an orange jumpsuit she was wearing as pants by tying the sleeves around her waist. She was armed with a strange white gun as well as a small white sphere with a single, solitary, blue eye. "Hey, Doctor! You finally made it! You probably don't remember me; it's Wheatley, remember?" The Doctor laughed. "Yes, Wheatley, of course I remember you! You and your mute friend! Chell! It's been forever!" Chell smiled but didn't say anything. "Come on in, you two! We have a universe to save!"

Meanwhile, back on Earth, the heroes of Awesome Force were being overwhelmed by the borasite army. No matter how many lasers optimus fired at them or how many of them he decapitated with his energon axe, no matter how much fire the Dragonzord breathed on them, no matter how much lightning Thor shot at them, no matter how many bullets James Bond shot, no matter how many bombs Batman dropped on them from his Batwing and no matter how many repulsor blasts and tank missiles Iron Man hit them with, they just would not stop coming. "It's all over, guys," said Tommy, "I'm sorry." But just as the robots had backed them all together in the center of the battle, a huge laser hit nearby, striking a shitload of robots down. "What the hell was that?" asked Bond. "It's me!" said a tired-sounding, all-too-familiar voice. "Joel? You and the bots are here?" asked Tommy, incredulous. "Yeah, we made it!" said the unmistakable voice of Crow T. Robot. "But how'd you get here? Is the Doctor finally back from getting everyone else?" "No, we just invented a time machine for our invention exchange with the Mads," explained Tom Servo. "We also invented a way to incinerate those good-for-nothing borasites from orbit!" added Joel. "Terrific!" "Keep it coming, gentlemen!" added Bond, "it's up to us to hold these simpletons back until the Doctor returns with our comrades!" "AWESOME FORCE, GO!" they all yelled together.

Meanwhile, the TARDIS was in the not too distant future to pick up a pair of pilots, "This is the biggest on the inside I've ever had to make this poor tardis of mine, but I think we can do it!" said the Doctor, "bring her in, Raleigh and Mako!" "roger that, doctor," said the voice of raleigh beckett, jaeger pilot extraordinaire, "Gipsy Danger, coming in!" against all odds, the enormous mecha managed to squeeze inside the tardis. Kirk proceeded to close the door, for Gipsy's hands were too large to grip the handle properly. "Alright, Doctor, where are we going? What's the emergency?" "I can't explain until everyone's he-" Suddenly, the tardis experience a huge bump which shook everyone up a bit. "Doctor? What's going on?" asked Anakin. "I don't know," he said. "Don't know? asked Kirk, "What the hell do you mean you don't know? "I mean, I don't know! For some reason, I can't get us to the past to retrieve our final member!" Then it dawned on him. "Good god. They've already eliminated that time period from existence." "Who has?" asked Raleigh. "Doctor," said Wheatley, "it doesn't look like we're gonna be able to get Him, so why don't you just explain now what's going on and the rest of us will do our best to stop them? Hmm? That sound fun to everyone?" All eyes were on the Doctor. He sighed, accepting defeat. "Alright," he said, "the Earth, right now, in the present, is being attacked by robots called borasites. The natures of these robots is that they suck all the awesome out of the world. Now, they've sucked out Him, which unfortunately renders us unable to gather ALL the members of Awesome Force. Nevertheless, we MUST stop these things." Chell cocked her portal gun. "We will," said Wheatley for her. Gipsy Danger cracked its mechanical knuckles. Captain Kirk tore off his shirt. Anakin ignited his lightsaber. "Let's do this," said Raleigh. "Alright then," said the Doctor, landing the tardis in the present, "are you ready?" "YES" they all said together. He landed it, and swung open the door. Out jumped the whole team, Captain Kirk, Anakin Skywalker, Gipsy Danger, Chell, Wheatley, Adam, and the Doctor. "AWESOME FORCE, GO!"

"Look!" yelled James Bond from the ground, "it's the Doctor! And he brought the rest of the team!" Awesome Force cheered as the remainder of their membership arrived. When Adam finally landed on the ground in the middle of a large swarm of borasites, he finally raised his sword to the heavens and declared "BY THE POWER OF GREYSKULL! I HAVE THE POWERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" The resulting explosion killed all the borasites around him and transformed into the nigh-invincible He-man. He immediately began slashing apart the other robots, fighting alongside Optimus Prime and Anakin Skywalker. Meanwhile, Kirk simply beat them to death while the Doctor rapidly aged them out of existence using the Laser Screwdriver he'd stolen from the Master on a previous escapade. "This still isn't enough! We need Him!" yelled Batman, still bombing the borasites. "We can't get Him, but we still have one valuable asset we're completely ignoring!" said Tommy. "Raleigh! Mako! Follow my Dragonzord with Gipsy Danger! We're going to summon an old friend!" "You mean-?" asked Mako. "Yes, Mako, the Big Guy." The two giant robots waded out to see and began to pound the ground. "What are you two doing?" asked Iron Man, still blasting away swarms of borasites with his repulsors and missiles. "We're waking up the Big Man on Campus!" explained Tommy. Suddenly, a mighty roar sounded. Everyone was frozen in place. The roar was almost deafeningly loud and unmistakable. Spikes began to rise from the water, followed by the largest monster ever to walk the Earth. "Team Awesome summons you..." said Raleigh, "...Godzilla." The roar sounded again, as the King of Monsters and the Savior of Man charged at the terrified borasites. He stomped on them and he slashed at them and he used his mighty fallout breath. Chell began making portals beneath them which lead to the tops of the buildings from which they fell to their deaths. But it all STILL wasn't enough. The heroes once again found themselves all backed into a corner. "Joel, help us!" demanded Anakin from the ground. "Laser systems not responding!" yelled Joel, "There's nothing we can do! We have commercial sign!" "Well, gentlemen," said James Bond, "We had a jolly good run, didn't we?" The Doctor smiled. "Yes. Yes, we did." "But, it really does appear that it's all over," added Optimus. "The awesome of the world," said Batman, solemnly, "is no more..."

But then, just when all hope was lost, three silhouetted figures appeared on the hill. Each was mounted on a noble horse, and each was caped. One was armed with a bow, one with a chainsaw and shotgun, and the third with nothing more than a staff. "You have my bow!" said one. "Hail to the King, Baby!" said second one. "Let's get 'em, Appa!" yelled the third. They proceeded to charge at the borasites. As they came out of the sunlight and closer to the heroes, it became clear who they were and that the third was mounted not on a horse but a flying bison. "Oh," said Optimus. "my," said Batman. "God," said Bond. "It can't be," said the Doctor. "It is!" said Wheatley. "It's them!" exclaimed Tommy. Sure enough, it was Ash Williams, Legolas Greenleaf, and Aang. "HOW IN THE BLAZES DID YOU GET HERE?" exclaimed the overjoyed Doctor, "I THOUGHT YOUR TIME PERIOD HAD BEEN ERASED FROM EXISTENCE!" "Our awesomeness requires no explanation!" replied Legolas. "YYYYEAH, BABY!" added Ashley, decapitating robots with his chainsaw in one hand and headshotting them with his boomstick in the other. "Guys!" said Joel, all of a sudden "Great news! We no longer have commercial sign! Orbital lasers and time machine are once again operational! We're sending you a few friends!" Down to the surface came a decidedly Russian man, yelling "AHAHAHAHA! CRY SUM MOAR!" as he mowed down the robots with his handheld gatling gun, as well as a teenaged wizard on a Thunderbolt broomstick with a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead. "STUPEFY!" exclaimed Harry Potter as he stunned the robots with his phoenix feather wand. They also a sent down a mute ninja named Snake Eyes of the Arashikage clan and G.I. Joe. "This is perfect!" yelled the Doctor, "EVERYONE is here! We've got this in the bag now, guys!" "THEN LET'S DO IT!" yelled Tommy. And then, the Doctor, Iron Man, Batman, Tommy Oliver the Green Power Ranger, Optimus Prime, Anakin Skywalker, Captain Kirk, Thor, James Bond, He-man, Joel Robinson, Crow T. Robot, Tom Servo, Wheatley, Raleigh Beckett, Mako Mori, Godzilla, Ashley J. Williams, Legolas Greenleaf, Aang, Heavy Weapons Guy, and Harry Potter all together yelled the Awesome Force battle cry: "AWESOME FORCE, GO!" And then they charged as one at the borasites, who were absolutely laughable against their combined power. The Doctor managed age whole swarms of robots at once rapidly thanks to the magnifying power of He-man's power sword. Iron Man's missiles combined with Batman's bombs devastated legions of the enemy forces at a time. Heavy Weapons Guy and Thor together managed to mow down wave after wave of borasites using bullet spray combined with lightning everywhere. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" they laughed together, showing these good for nothing leeches who was in command. Kirk continued simply beating the robots to death, and was joined in this by James Bond. "You know, agent 007," said Kirk, "you come up a lot in Earth's history. It's a true honor to fight alongside you." He said this while beating the shit out of a robot. "You flatter me, Captain," said Bond, grabbing a robot by the waist and throwing it at a wall, "the pleasure is all mine." Kirk smiled then kept fighting. "YOU PICKED THE WRONG PLANET!" yelled Optimus, decapitating robots with his energon axe and stomping on them. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR!" yelled Godzilla, crushing all robots in his path and devastating them with his mighty fallout breath. "Never thought we'd be fighting alongside a Kaiju, eh, Mako?" said Raleigh, smashing robots into dust alongside the King of Monsters. "Tommy!" yelled Legolas from the ground. "Yes, Legolas?" "Get a message out to Joel immediately! I need him to cover me while I get to the center of the battle!" "Sure thing, Legolas! Why?" "You'll see!" Legolas proceeded to nail a robot in the head, a robot which had just fallen out of another one of Chell's portals. "Joel!" said Tommy, "We need you to use your orbital lasers to cover Legolas! We think he has a plan!" "Roger that, Tommy!" replied Servo, "Orbital lasers incoming!" The lasers proceeded to surround Legolas as he ran toward the center of the fight. "What do you think he's doing?" asked Bond. Kirk smiled as Legolas aimed an arrow straight at the sky. "He's saving us all." Legolas aimed harder and harder, making it astronomically precise, and, finally, loosed the arrow. It flew past the atmosphere and all the way into space, where it struck a cloaked satellite which Legolas had managed to perceive with his Elf eyes. The satellite was a manufacture and remote control ship for the borasites. One arrow wasn't enough to bring it down, but it did cause the cloaking device to fail. "Oh my god, is that the control ship?" asked Joel from space, who could now see it clearly. "YES! SHOOT IT DOWN, NOW!" "We can't! The orbital lasers aren't strong enough!" "Ours are!" said a voice from somewhere. Suddenly, out of the stars came the Red Dwarf. "It's Lister and Rimmer! We've got MORE than enough fire power to take that thing out!" "Laughably more, actually" added Holly. "WELL, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! TAKE IT DOWN!" yelled Tommy. "Roger that!" replied Lister. With that, the Dwarf's weapons locked on to the control ship and utterly obliterated it. And, with no source of control, all the robots on Earth fell to their knees. They were defeated. And how Awesome Force cheered. Gipsy Danger and Godzilla hugged each other, Ash, Bond, and Heavy began wildly firing their guns in the air while Thor fired lightning wildly into the air, which Aang then used his airbending to spin in to wildly fun shapes. The Doctor and Skywalker chest-bumped, and Kirk and Chell made out for a few seconds, much to the dismay of Wheatley, who cheered nonetheless. Optimus and the Dragonzord danced together, with Tommy dancing on the inside of the Zord with Snake Eyes who had just come on board to join the fun. He-man, Iron Man, and Batman all began loudly suggesting ideas for a superhero trio of the three of them. The Satellite of Love crew had a little party of their own complete with cheap confetti, as did the Red Dwarf crew. And then Rodimus Prime materialized next to Optimus. "Rodimus? You're back?!" And they had a bro-hug as well. "The awesomeness they managed to leech is draining back into the world!" explained the Doctor, "we have race cars again! Legolas's time period is restored!" The party continued all the way into the night, until finally it was time for them all to return to their normal timelines. The Red Dwarf crew had left early so as to get back to their own reality, but Awesome Force remained. They all put their hands in the middle. "Until we meet again," said the Doctor, "Awesome Force."

"AWSOME FORCE, GO!"

the end


End file.
